One shots that lead to more
by deathy-cool
Summary: I have chosen four stories that I have been writing, you chose which ones you wish to read first, there will be a poll in it.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Alright everybody, I have multiple stories going on at once and I don't know which one you would like best so this isn't technically a story but a gathering of small parts of different stories. There will be a pool that you will have to go to. This way you vote for which 2 you like best. Each Chapter will be named by title of the story so that you don't get confused. **

Title : Unspeakable 

It was cold outside as snow fell from the dark sky. Night had fallen over London and it was a beautiful sight with only Christmas lights and the glittering snow. Neptune Potter walked through the streets, her black winter jacket buttoned to the highest button. Her scarf wrapped around her neck covering the bottom of her face. Her hair swayed slightly in the wind giving her a look of mystery yet she gave a soft shiver as she tried to worm her mitten-ed hands. Perhaps running away from Headquarters hadn't been the brightest of ideas especially in what seemed to be one of the coldest nights so far.

"No it was to protect them, I had to protect them." She whispered to herself.

"Who did you have to protect kid?" Came a male voice that had her turn and see a homeless man looking at her.

"Um – I didn't say anything, I best..." She whispered trying to get away.

"I may be homeless but I'm not deaf girly, sit down and tell me what has you so worried after all what could worry Neptune Potter, the Girl who lived?" He asked causing her to growl. "I won't hurt you girly, not for the dark, I'm more of a light sided person. Not with the Order either, used to be until I lost everything."

"Who are you?" She asked curiosity building in her.

"The names Edward Slanter, I was or actually am an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. I haven't been at work for about five years now." He stated causing Neptune to frown.

"May I ask why?"

"I lost much during the war girl, my daughter and wife, were killed. It led to my drinking problem and then well it got worse. I finally just disappeared." He said earning a sad look from Neptune yet it was not filled with pity.

"Um Edward, would you like to go get a drink at that coffee shop. I have a few pounds." She suggested and the man looked quite shocked for a moment but agreed.

Together they walked into the coffee and ordered some drinks. They were getting weird looks but they ignored it and continued to speak.

"So you left your job, how do you know you still work there?" She asked him while worming her hands with her now steaming hot cocoa.

"Simple once an unspeakable always one." he answered causing her to nod. "Your mother was one."

"What?" Neptune asked clearly not expecting that statement.

"Lily Evans Potter, the best Charms researcher I had ever known. She was my partner in combat until she had to go into hiding with you and James Potter, an Auror at the time." He answered her causing her eyes to widen. At the time she had no idea what her parents had done for a living. "So Miss Potter, what interest you in magic?"

The question was quite out of the norm and flew her for a loop. She had never thought about what interested her in magic before after all magic was magic. Thinking about magic and all its various areas, she thought about what interested her.

"No clue?" He asked her and she gave a nod. "Well why don't we try and figure it out, what's your best class at school?"

"Defense." she answered.

"Alright now what is your favorite class?" He asked earning a frown. "It might not be the class you are best at."

"I like... I am not too sure. When I was young I loved research and I loved a project but that passion died at the Dursley." She stated and the man gave a nod.

"Why don't you try to bring that passion back into action, start a project? Make research." He said causing a smile to form on her lips. "Now back to the first question I asked, who are you afraid to hurt?"

"My friends." She whispered while looking down at her hot cocoa. "Thanks to this scar, Voldemort is able to see through me and I am able to see through his snake. I can be possessed and hurt everybody I love and care for." She whispered silent tears tracking down her cheeks.

"By the way you sound; I can only think that it has already happened." He said his voice sober.

"Yes, before Christmas vacations, I witness the attack of Mr. Weasley and learned that it was Voldemort's snake. I felt so horrible, and then, when I say Dumbledore it happened. I looked into his eyes and I felt like ripping his throat out. I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt the people I care about." She cried causing Edward to grow sadder than before.

For a long time they were in silence but then Edward put his cup down and cleared his throat.

"Before you're mother went into hiding, she asked me to look after you if you ever were in need. You are in need, of not only protection, but also learning and a place to stay. I can only assume that you refuse to return to where you ran away from and so I would like to offer you a chance to learn, and to have a roof over your head." He stated causing her to look up at him in shock.

"But how, you're a homeless man." She said causing him to chuckle and as soon as she realized how impolite the question had been blushed furiously.

"Well you see kiddo, I might seem homeless but the truth is I haven't been at my home for a very long, long time but I wasn't speaking of my home, I was speaking of the Department of Mysteries." he stated causing her eyes to widen."

"But I'm not an unspeakable." She whispered.

"You may not be an unspeakable but your mother was one and I know that the Department had shown on interest in you before I left. You had performed quite the amazing accidental magic when you were younger." He stated causing her to blush.

"Well um... I... I don't..." She whispered but then shut up and thought about it. She would be learning things, she would be away from her friends that she would hurt; she would be able to learn more about her mother. "I don't think I would be able to refuse."

With a grin Edward suggested they finish their drinks before leaving. It didn't take long and in just a few minutes their plan was formed. They would go to Edwards home so that he could wash and change then they would make their way to the Department of Mysteries. Apparently, there were always people working there. Thankfully it didn't take long to finish there drinks and Neptune soon paid the waitress before they left the coffee shop. Leaving the main street they made sure nobody was looking before Edward side-apparated them out of London. In Neptune's opinion, it was the most disturbing feeling she had ever felt and she had no wish of redoing it, even though she had to. The feeling of being forced through a very tight rubber tube was not appealing to her. Looking up at the house they had arrived not far from, Neptune was slightly taken aback to see that it was still in perfect condition, grass cut, trees and bushes trimmed.

"Looks like the house elves have kept the place standing." Edward grunted and Neptune blinked before following him up the pathway and onto the veranda.

Edward brushed his hand over the keyhole and a click was herd. Gently he pushed the door opened and they both walked in. At first, it was dark but then the lights went on and Neptune had to blink a few times before her sight returned. When it did, she was met with something that looked nothing like Grimmauld Place. It was light and airy. The colors weren't slytherin but didn't favor any of the houses really; it was light blue and white while the flooring was dark hardwood. There were photos all over the walls, all magical. Looking over then she reacted sharply as she spotted her mother in one of the photos. She was surrounded by all sorts of people Neptune did not recognize and was wearing an evening gown.

"Ah yes that day." Edward whispered causing Neptune to look at him confused. "It was the day I got married, it was a photo taken during the party."

That of course caused her eyes to fill with understanding. It was clear that Edward was still hurting from the wounds that clearly hadn't healed. His heart still ached for his wife and child, something that could never be returned to him no matter how much he wished for it.

"Well I best go take a shower, why don't you look in around here and in the living room. There should be plenty of pictures for you to look at." He said before giving her a smile that she returned, and walked up the stairs to the second level.

With a deep breath, she took her jacket off and started to look around a bit. It was true, there must have been hundreds of photos all over the place, and quite a few had her mother in them. She was looking at a picture when Edward came back down. She hadn't noticed his arrival as she was looking quite intently at a picture of her mother, Edward, who she guess was Edwards wife and daughter and then her, yes her, in her mother's arms.

"I see you found that picture." He whispered causing her to jump a foot high and turn to him with a scowl that earned her a grin.

What she saw though was completely shocking and pulled her words out of her mouth. The man before her looked completely different from what he had only moments ago. His beard was gone, his face clean of all dirt and grime from his time on the street. He wore a pair of simple pants a dress shirt. His hair was cut and his eyes were filled with some sort of emotions that hadn't been there before.

"Cleaned up am I?" He asked.

"Just a bit." She laughed causing him to grin but then he took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

"This used to be you're mothers. She would have loved for you to have It.," he said and gently Neptune put the picture down before accepting the black leather box.

Gently opening it, she was shocked at what she found inside. It was a beautiful necklace. It wasn't a chain but more of a solid piece of silver, or at least something, that looked like silver. It went down into peaks and in the center, separating both peaks, was a large oval emerald that shinned. The metal got thinner and thinner the further you got to the clasp and had a shine to it as well. Looking up at Edward, he motioned for her to sit and gently took it before putting it around her neck. Neptune swiftly lifted her hair so that it wouldn't be in the way and then he sat down.

"That necklace was you're mother's last project. She had left it at her office before going home because she still needed the boss to look it over. She didn't come back for it when she went into hiding and when she died I took it. I wanted to give it to you, find you in some way and give it to you but then I couldn't find you and my drinking problem got really bad. I left it here for safekeeping. It took her two years to do everything she wanted with that necklace. There are charms galore on it, charms that she has even invented. The metal isn't silver because of one of her friends being a werewolf, but a magical metal that looks like silver but does not affect Werewolves. The gem itself is an emerald but what you don't see is the runes carved into the back of that emerald and on the metal. Those runes bind all charms she placed on it for eternity or until the thing is destroyed, which is pretty hard because it is almost unbreakable." He explained and Neptune was in shock as she touched the necklace. It was cool against her skin, yet she felt the emerald beat, as though it was in harmony with her heart, as if the necklace itself was alive.

"Wow." She breathed and Edward gave a nod before standing.

"Well we best get going, don't want to arrive when the ministry workers are." he stated and she gave a nod.

In five minutes, they had left the house and found themselves in the Ministry of Magic. Looking around Neptune remembered the last time she had been here. It had been for her trial. Haw, trial, they stuck her in front of the full wizengamot for a trial of underage magic. Following Edward, they soon arrived at a set of doors Neptune recognized all too well. Edward though noticed that she had grown pale and frowned. Opening the door, he led her inside and Neptune soon found herself in a round room with multiple doors. Blinking in confusion, she looked at Edward who shot her a grin.

"Edward Slanter with guest. Id Number 284905." He stated and suddenly the floor shook before rising causing Neptune to stumble slightly but she soon got her balance. After a minute the floor stopped, rising and they found themselves with one single door. Edward walked towards it and opened it before ushering her in. She did as told and looked around. They were in a long large corridor with multiple doors. They walked down until they arrived at a door that was at the far back of the hallway. With that, Edward gave a knock and they waited.

When the door opened, Neptune was haft expecting an old guy but not a woman who must have been only four years older than her, dressed in a white halter style vest, which only had one button open, showing her cleavage, and her belly button. To go with that she wore black skirt that flared at the bottom slightly and a pair of black stiletto heel knee high boots.

"Edward Slanter, so you've finally returned." The woman stated.

"Hello to you to Kitty." He said giving her a grin that she returned.

"You announced that you had a guest with you." She said and Neptune felt a dash of pink appear on her cheeks as she blushed slightly.

"Yes, Kitty might I introduce you to Neptune Potter, daughter of..." "Lily Evans Potter." Kitty finished while walking forward and placing a finger under Neptunes chin. Gently she brought it up so that Neptune was looking up at her and she found that she was leaking into the most unique purple eyes.

"Interesting, very interesting. Welcome little Neptune to the Department of Mysteries, the place you have been dreaming about for the past few months." She stated causing Neptunes eyes to widen in shock, how did she know! "Come in, come in."

With that, she let go of her chin and grabbed her wrist before pulling her inside. Looking around Neptune found herself in a dark office. The walls were just like that of the hallway, large black tiles with a glossy finish over them. The desk was a lighter grey and the chairs in the office were all white and grey yet Victorian like design. There were bookshelves that were also on the wall behind the desk and it they were completely covered with books. Suddenly she was pushed into a chair and Edward took the other one.

"Alright, Edward, might I ask if you're problem has been fixed?" She asked and Edward looked at Neptune then gave a nod. "Good now explain to me everything."

With that, Edward started to explain how he had met Neptune and Neptune explained everything else. When they finished Kitty gave a nod.

"It is true that the Department of Mysteries has wanted to see if you had the same possibilities as you're mother and to hear that you are into research, I am sure we can find your field of pation in no time, not to mention training. You will be going through a lot of it and I have to ask. Do you plan on returning to Hogwarts this year?" She asked.

"It's her OWL year Kitty, it would be best if she returned but Dumbledore will try to hid or figure her out when she returns." Edward stated.

"Well we'll just have to figure something out. For now let's get you settled, you can live here my dear. Most of us do. I'll lead you to where you'll be staying." Kitty stated while rising. "Edward, go and clean you're office, it's filled with dust."

Edward chuckled at that and gave a nod before leaving Kitty and Neptune to go to Neptune's new sleeping chambers.

"So Neptune, I'm sure you are curious about how we're going to teach you magic when you are underage." Kitty stated and Neptune gave a nod. "Well you'll have nothing to worry about; we Unspeakables are always exceptions to certain rules. You will see but tomorrow will be filled with many things. You and I have to work on your folder for now, take a shower, rest up." Kitty stated and Neptune gave a nod. Suddenly they came to a stop and Kitty opened the door before leading Neptune inside.

The inside was almost like the office she had just been in but it seemed slightly bigger. The Desk was white and there were no papers on it. The chair behind it was dark grey and the chairs before the office were grey. Under the desk was a thick rug and there were bookshelves covered with all sorts of books on both sides of the office. There was even a fireplace in front of the desk. Swiftly she was lead behind the desk and Kitty opened a door. Looking inside she was shocked at what she found. The floor was beautiful dark hard wood floor that seemed quite old. The room itself was quite large and there was a sitting area with a bed, a large king-size bed that was a white Victorian style incredibly detailed bedframe with white and silver bedding. The walls were textured black and grey wallpaper. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful silver butterfly chandelier that glowed. There was another door in the room and this one lead to not only a bathroom area but a walk in closet. The bathroom was beautiful white marble all over the place with dark cabinet, a large pool sized bathtub and a large walk in closet.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She whispered.

"It is isn't it? She would be happy for you to have this room. Lily was ever so proud of her work." Kitty stated and Neptune froze in shock.

"This... this was..." "You're mother's office, yes, this was it." Kitty stated before giving her a smile and leaving.

For a moment, Neptune just looked around the room and the office but then decided that taking a shower was a good idea. Going she found that there was some clothes in the closet, not a lot but something she would be able to wear. They had probably belonged to her mother. Swiftly turning on the water in the shower she took a long one and then changed into some nightclothes and crawled into her bed within moments she was fast asleep, oblivious to the commotion she had caused at Order Headquarters.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in a terrible state. During one of her nighttime checks, Molly Weasley learned that Neptune Potter was missing. The entire house was searched twice and Dumbledore had sent a search party out to find her. The children were in a panic, Mrs. Weasley was in tears and Sirius Black was drinking. No Order Headquarters was not in a very good condition.

Three hours after her disappearance Albus Dumbledore called a full Order meeting and currently, everybody was gathered in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

"Reports." The Headmaster ordered.

"I talked to this one muggle who mentioned that they saw somebody following Neptune's description walking down a street and then entering a coffee with some homeless guy." Tonks announced.

"Idiot of a girl, doesn't she think that it could be a Death Eater after her!" Mad Eye roared and many had to agree with the old auror.

"Why would she leave though? Why would she leave the safety of Headquarters?" Professor McGonagall asked and many wanted to know that answer.

"Neptune spoke with me not long before she disappeared. She said that she felt as though she had been the snake." Sirius stated and Remus caught on and groaned.

"She left to protect us, the noble Gryffindor. She thought that because she witnessed Arthurs attack and felt as though it had been her doing it that Voldemort was possibly taking over her body. She didn't want anybody hurt or the Order found out and left, probably using her father's invisibility cloak to do so." Remus stated and Sirius gave a nod of agreement.

"Well then, this is a serious problem. Neptune must be found and she must be taught to shield her mind. Severus I will ask..." "NO! Neptune hates Snape, and Snape hates Neptune. He won't teach her anything and she will refuse to learn from him." Sirius shouted interrupting the Headmaster.

"Then who do you suggest Black, to teach the infamous and spoiled girl who lived?" Snape sneered causing many to growl. Most did not like the Head of Slytherin and his snide attitude.

"I'll teach her Headmaster." Kingsley volunteered and for a moment, they argued about how they could possible pull it off but then Sirius piped up that Kingsley only has to get to the Shrieking Shack and Neptune could meet him there. It was soon agreed and at last, more members were sent out in search for Neptune.

In the sitting room, Sirius Black stood with Bill and Charlie Weasley. Both gave the older man a nervous look, with Remus out searching for Neptune it left Sirius there alone. Bill and Charlie had volunteered to keep the man as calm as possible and stop him from leaving Grimmauld Place. Currently though the man was sitting in a chair, a large glass of brandy in his hand a sober look on his face as he looked into the lit fireplace.

"I should be out there." He muttered.

"Sirius, you're on the run, you shouldn't be going out in public, and if somebody catches you then you wouldn't be helping Neptune at all. It was stupid of her to run away like she did, but she's a scared teenager that, by the sounds of it, didn't have a really good raising up. And that isn't your fault Sirius!" Charlie stated and Sirius looked at him with a look that clearly stated he did not help.

"As Charlie was saying, Neptune is a scared child deep down, and she doesn't know how to deal with that fear with the exception of one thing, running. She ran because to her it was the only way to deal with that fear." Bill stated and for a moment, Sirius didn't speak.

"What can we do to help her find different solutions to deal with fear?" he finally asked.

"That, I don't know."

Up in Ron's room the children were all gathered, Hermione and Ginny had puffy eyes while the three boys all looked quite pale. They had been denied the opportunity to search for Neptune because they couldn't do magic and because they were just children. They had tried, Fred and George had tried saying that they themselves weren't children but adults and capable of using magic. Still their mother had viscously prohibited it and currently there was a guard at the door stopping everybody from leaving by it without permission.

"Oh Ron, we should have...we should have seen this coming. You and I both know that Neptune is to noble for her own good and would, if thinking we were in danger, run away to protect us. We should have seen this and stopped her. Assured her in some way that we weren't in danger." Hermione cried.

"Knowing Neptune, she probably thought that she was putting us in danger because of her scar or because she's You-know-you's main target." Ron muttered.

"You know it's amazing she was never put in Hufflepuff for her loyalty. I mean only somebody very loyal would willingly put her own life at risk." Fred muttered and everybody had to agree. "She's just too damn noble." George whispered.

"Yes but there is one person that Neptune trusted, she even went to him when her scare hurt last year remember. But this year Dumbledore's been ignoring her and she didn't think she would be welcomed to speak to him about it." Ginny stated and everybody had to agree.

With Dumbledore ignoring Neptune like he was it had the clear effect of showing Neptune that she wasn't wanted and they all knew it was not the truth but they had to question the Headmasters reason for not taking note of Neptune especilly this year. Hermione had told them about the nightmares Neptune went through during the night and about how one of those nightmares was Dumbledore calling her weak and worthless, that she could never grow up to her parents standards and that she was only a tool, a stupid tool, he used to fight Voldemort. It was sad to think that those nightmares had all started because of the old man ignoring their friend and not helping her in anyway. Dumbledore had said he would and then he goes and turns his back on her, leaving her to fend for herself against the Ministry at school.

"I checked her trunk, her invisibility cloak and photo album is missing." Hermione whispered causing Ginny, Fred and George to look up in shock.

"What invisibility clock?" "We didn't know she had one!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Of course you didn't it used to be her fathers. That cloak is one of her only connections to the Potter Family." Ron stated causing the twins to sigh.

"That means." "She won't let us." "Borrow it." They pouted and Hermione gave a scowl.

"You two are worried about borrowing her cloak when she herself is missing!" Ginny screamed. "If I could, I'd bat buggy hex you this instant!" That had both Fred and George cowering back from their little sister suddenly there was a knock at the door, they all fell quite as the Headmaster, and their Head of House walked in.

"Missers Weasleys, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." The Headmaster greeted.

"Professor." They all greeted a bit coldly as they remembered what the Headmaster was doing to their friend.

"I am sure it is quite clear what we have come here to do. As we speak Order, members are searching for Miss Potter. I would like to ask you all a few questions." He said while summoning two chairs for him and McGonagall to sit on.

"Now, has Potter ever mentioned running away?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Hermione answered.

"Was there any indication that she might?" The Headmaster asked.

"Well it's Neptune. She's pretty good at hiding things from us, especially if she doesn't want us to know. Not only that but Neptune is a selfless person." Ron stated before looking to Hermione.

"If she thought we were in danger because she was here, then she would have left and not spoken to anybody well, almost anybody." Hermione stated looking really hissatent about continuing.

"Who would she have spoken to Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked curiously.

"You sir. It took a lot of convincing from Ron, Sirius and I but we finally got her to speak to you about her scare last year. All that hard work went to waist this year because well you ignored her." Hermione stated a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall shouted clearly shocked that Hermione would blame Dumbledore but was stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"No Minerva, would you please explain." The Headmaster asked and for a moment, Ron and Hermione looked at each other before Ron answered.

"Neptune is very stubborn and well before she came to Hogwarts her life was not the best and she thought that nobody liked her or wanted her around. She thought that she was weak and an idiot. When she went to you, she thought you would care and that at least somebody worried about her, an adult worried about her. Well that all went down the drain the moment you decided to ignore her." Ron stated and it had an effect nobody thought they would see. Dumbledore's face had grown dark and sad all at the same time.

"She had nightmares." Ginny whispered and that caused McGonagall and Dumbledore to look at her in shock.

"Pardon me Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"All year she had nightmares and not just about the third task but about you Headmaster. I won't tell you anything about them because it isn't my place but Neptune was lucky to have her dorm-mates with her and the Female Quidditch players." Ginny stated, her voice filled with anger towards the Headmaster.

"I see." He murmured before strengthening and looking at them. "It would be very helpful to our search if you were to notify us at once if Miss Potter sends you a letter or contacts you in anyway." He stated and then both he and McGonagall left the room leaving the students by themselves once more.

"Do you think it was prudent to tell them all that?" Hermione asked.

"They are trying to find Neptune." "If we can help in some way." "Then so be it." The twins stated.

...

As morning came, Neptune was suddenly woken up by shaking on her shoulder. Turning around, she haft expected Mrs. Weasley waking her up and being back in Grinmmauld Place but what met her was Edward who smiled down at her with clear happiness. For a moment, she couldn't believe it but then a brilliant smile appeared on her face causing Edward to chuckle.

"Up you get Neptune, breakfast is waiting and you'll be meeting people today. Kitty also wants to do your file. She sent Pyro to get you some clothing, don't worry about it by the way, and it's all in your closet." he said causing her to blink. "I'll wait out the door for you."

With that, Edward left and Neptune was left alone. For a moment, she didn't know what to do before deciding to get up and look at the clothes. Walking towards her closet she was shocked at what she found, it was completely packed, top to bottom with all sorts of clothing, shoes, accessories, undergarments and pierces. The entire thing must have cost a fortune! Thinking about what Edwards said she guest that today would be a hectic day and decided to get clothing that would be in the way. She was soon dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that were distressed on the back and the front. To go with that she wore a pair of thick-heeled knee high black boots and a white tank top and a grey hoody. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back into a messy braid before taking her glasses and putting them on. Leaving the room she found Edward still waiting and he gave her a bright smile that she returned.

"Alright first thing is breakfast, let's go." He said and she gave a nod before following his lead. They went into the elevator thingy and she was shocked to see two more doors. Edward lead her to one and then down a hall. When they entered a room, it was to see it to be a dining room. People were already awake, some looking at them curiously, especially here. Thankfully, her bangs fell over her scar hiding it.

"Ah Edward! Neptune! Glad you guys could get up early, come and join us!" Kitty, that Neptune had just notice, shouted and everybody was slightly shocked to learn that the Edward Slanter was back with none other than Neptune Potter.

Swiftly the duo went over and took seats while Neptune looked around the table. There were three others with the exception of Kitty and them. On girl sat beside Kitty, she had dark purple hair that was done in a similar braid as her own. Her eyes were bright silver and had some black specks in them. Then there was a guy who had spiked blue hair with black eyes, another girl but she had black hair and blue eyes, and finally a boy with dark red hair and amber eyes.

Alright, Edward you know all of them." Kitty stated and Edward gave them all a grin.

"Glad you could make it back mate, we missed you around here." The red haired man stated.

"Now everybody meet Neptune Potter, daughter of Lily Potter. She's going to be joining us as an unspeakable. Neptune, I'd like you to meet Estuce McGonagall, the red head. He specializes in Transfiguration. He is also the nephew to Minerva McGonagall." Kitty stated causing Neptune to tense.

"Don't worry kid, I won't rat you out to my aunt." Estuce stated causing Neptune to smile.

"Then we have Crimson Stanly. She's a Potion Mistress and a Vampire." That of course caused a lot of curiosity in Neptune. She had never met a vampire in her life and had always found them curious.

"You're like your mother, always curious. I have to say though she picked a good name." Crimson stated causing Estuce to snort.

"Neptune is her second name. Your mother and her were the best of friends the moment they met." He told Neptune causing her to grin.

"She wanted to make me your godmother but because of the Ministry's regulation she couldn't officially, that's why I'm you're unofficial godmother. I wasn't able to contact you though until you would turn seventeen and away from anybody who would want me away from you, but now because of Edward here, that all changes." Crimson stated causing Neptune's to gap in shock before recovering. She had a godmother, not only a godmother, but a vampire for a godmother and she was named after her!

"After Crimson we have Ruby, Ruby Moon. She does research on offensive magic." Kitty stated while motioning to the purple haired witch. "Finally we have Climate Bones, everybody calls him Bones because he works with dark spells and spells to reverse them." Kitty stated and Neptune smiled.

"So Neptune, Kitty asked us to help you with certain things. Has she told you what would be happening today?" Crimson asked and Neptune shook her head. "Well it's simple. You can't really use the wand you have with you, we'll be making you your own wand that will be only responding to you. It's a pretty cool thing to have and useful. Your wand won't have a single sister wand."

"That's good, but can I still keep my Holly wand, it's been very useful." Neptune said causing everybody to look at her curiously and so she decided to explain. "It's the sister wand to Voldemorts own wand." That of course got a shocked reaction but thankfully, they took it in a better way then she thought anybody else would.

"Alright while your wand is made, you're going to be talking with Kitty about certain things. We've already got your school file and medical file, you'll be going through all of that with her and telling her if there is anything missing. In addition, she will do a test to see what potions you have ingested and if any of those potions were bad for your health. You will be going through a full health check afterwards. Then when you get your wand, you will be run through a few tests to see your levels and stuff. It's going to take a good portion of the day but you'll see it's all going to be worth it."

"It sounds all fine with me." Neptune agreed and in all honesty, it was. She had never had a full checkup, or anything.

"Well then, since you're done eating. Why don't' we get to work." Kitty said and Neptune agreed before they all rose and left the room. They walked down a set of stairs and suddenly found themselves in a room filled with shelves and all sorts of places.

"This room is where you'll go when you need help with your wand. It's also the game room to our best Wand maker, one of the best in the world, Miss Electa Slider." Crimson announced and just then, a woman appeared. The woman was unique just like Crimson. Her hair was red, gold, black and silver and her eyes were stunning amber's. She wore unique clothing that screamed sexy and she was.

"Well, well, well, who is this?" She asked.

"Electa meet Neptune Potter a new member of the Department. She'll need a new wand." Kitty answered and Electa gave Neptune a smirk.

"Daughter of Lily-kin's. I made her second wand. Wood from the Whomping Willow with, Werewolf fur and Phoenix feather. Very odd combination but it fit her quite well." Electa stated and Neptune's eyes grew wide. She knew where that werewolf fur came from. Remus'. "Well why don't we get to work. I need everybody but you to leave the room."

With that, done Neptune was ordered to walk around the room and pick up anything that her magic reacted to. Considering the room was quite large, she would have to walk it all. She decided to go with the right to start and so walking down the hall she relaxed and let her magic tell her when to stop and grab something. It took her ten minutes but finally she finished and handed everything to Electa who placed them on the table.

"Um, let us see, the wood is, well look at that. It's wood from the Whomping willow, and well looky here the same werewolf fur that I used with Lily's wand. Never had that before but you have a lot more things than Lily ever had. Well that is quite odd; the Basilisk eye is finally claimed. Interest you got the scale of a Salamander in this as well. Hum, oh look at that, a Grim fang, one of a kind and a beautiful find, oh! You're magic loves danger by the looks of it because this here my lady is the breath of a Nundu formed into liquid form. Brilliant, just brilliant oh your wand is going to be beautiful but what this. Um, a red feather from a royal phoenix. Interesting, interesting. In addition, you have a set of stones here. Well then, all I need is a vial of your blood and you'll have your wand in a couple of hours. This one will be tricky." Electa said and after giving her a vial of her blood Neptune was ushered from the room, where she found Kitty waiting.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Apparently I'm going to have a dangerous wand. Don't know what that means though." Neptune said causing Kitty to laugh.

"Don't worry, can't be as dangerous as Stanly Hustons wand. His has part of a Dementors cloak and dragon fang in his." Kitty stated and Neptune smiled even though she knew deep down that it looked like she would have that position. "Well let's get to work on your files."

With that, the duo left for Kitty's office and once there sat down. They got to work.

"Alright your school file let's see first year." Kitty muttered. "Late a few times, can't blame you the castle is huge and no maps to help. Good in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But what's this, you battled a troll with two of your friends."

That of course caused Neptune to blush furiously and nod her head causing Kitty to groan.

"Explain now." She ordered and Neptune did just that, telling the entire truth. When she finished Kitty was having hard time suppressing her laughter. "To think two first year students fought and managed to knock out a troll with a first year spell and a wand up the noise." That of course caused Neptune to smile slightly, she hadn't thought about it that way.

For the next haft hour, they talked about her first year then went to her medical file.

"Care to explain why you were in the infirmary for three days?" Kitty asked.

"I saved the Philosopher stone from Voldemort and accidentally killed a man." Neptune answered and for a moment, Kitty just looked at her before shaking her head and asking for a more detailed version. When she got it, she sat back against her chair and looked at Neptune as if she was a ghost.

It just couldn't be possible. How could a girl eleven years old with two eleven year old go up against the famous transfiguration of Minerva McGonagall's chest set. That set had been renown around the world for its brilliants and perfect life like attitude, it was literally a life size wizards chest set. Then gone through flying keys, no doubt done by Flitwick then a potion quiz of knowledge by Severus Snape, to finally find out that she was facing Voldemort that was sticking out of her Professors head. Was she ever asked if she would need mental help or something! It was just undone and to know that an eleven year old had done it was mind blowing. She hoped, for her own sanity and Lily's resting soul that that was all that had happened to Neptune Potter during her years at Hogwarts, with the exception of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Alright, since my mind is still trying to work everything that you just told me out, Let's continue with your second year." Kitty stated.

"Oh that year, that year must have been the worst year, or at least second worst." Neptune said and Kitty wanted to bang her head, she did not need to know that. "Chamber of Secrets year."

"Wait WHAT!" She screamed.

"The Chamber of Secrets was reopened during my second year." Neptune answered clearly confused.

"We were promised firsthand knowledge if that Chamber was ever re-opened. Dumbledore should have informed us." Kitty growled causing Neptune to blink in confusion. "We have researchers who have wanted to do research on the Chamber ever since the first attack."

"Oh well I guess Dumbledore didn't do that." Neptune said causing Kitty to sigh.

"No, so explain." And so she did.

She told her about her ability to speak to snakes, about the Chamber opening and all the attacks. How the school suspected her, and finally about how she had gone into the Chamber, with her best friend, to try to save said friends sister. When she arrived at the Basilisk and Tom Riddle Kitty paled considerably then turned green when Neptune told that she stabbed the Basilik with the Gryffindor Sword but was stabbed with a fang at the same time. Shakily Kitty wrote something on the paper before taking a deep breath. A child, a CHILD! Had fought a Basilisk and won. A twelve year old had gone up against the King of Serpents. A snake that was classified as an XXXXX creature that could grow up to fifty feet in length. A creature that can kill with a single glance, a creature that's venom is so deadly it could kill in minutes with no known cure! How on earth did this child survive!

"How -" she whispered causing Neptune to blink. "How are you here?"

"Fawkes saved my life more than once that day, he healed my wound and so destroying the venom. At least I think it destroyed it." She answered with a thoughtful look.

"I see well looks like you're going to be checked for venoms and tested for that." Kitty growled while writing it down.

Thankfully, her third year wasn't bad but Kitty had been horrified when she had learned that Sirius Black was innocent and that Dementors had willingly attacked an innocent school child. She would do something about this, she would make sure of it and she would make sure that Fudge couldn't get around it. Then Neptune told her about her fourth year. She couldn't believe the girl hadn't cracked under the pressure or the things that had happened that year not to mention the death of a friend before their eyes. Nobody should have to see that, especially at such a young age.

"Alright those two years done, let's hear about the first part of this year." Kitty stated and she frowned when Neptune winced, this was not going to end well. "Multiple detentions with one Dolores Jane Umbridge, care to answer what punishments she's been giving you in those detentions?"

A little hesitantly, Neptune placed her hand in in front of Kitty who swiftly grabbed it and looked at the handwriting on it.

"Fucking bitch! I'll kill her, I'll beat her, I'll... I'll feed her to a werewolf! No better yet I'll stab her with a basilisk fang and watch her die!" She screamed. "How dare she use blood quills against the students, that's it I won't have this anymore, Unspeakable will be entering Hogwarts and questioning her. We'll do a full search."

"Um Kitty, are you even allowed to do that?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, the Department of Mysteries is allowed to enter Hogwarts once a year un-announced and do a full checkup for dark artifacts and things that shouldn't be there. The staff and students will be confined to the Great Hall for this and the house elves won't be able to leave the kitchen. We'll have full run over Hogwarts until we are finished." Kitty answered and Neptune gave a nod. "That bitch will pay."

Thankfully, they moved on, talking about her marks in various subjects, how Defense had gone down but that it was understandable with that woman teaching the subject. Clearly, the standards of Hogwarts had gone down. After that, they went through her medical files and finished Kitty wrapped her, quite large, file up and placed it into a cabinet.

"Alrighty let's go to the Medical ward were you'll be getting a full physical." Kitty announced causing Neptune to wince. She hated medical wards, no matter how good their intentions were.

Walking out of the office, they went to the medical ward. Once they arrived, two women pulled Neptune towards a bed and with a simple flick of their wands, her clothing changed into a hospital gown.

"Check for poisons, test her for anything. She had Basilisk Poison in her veins." Kitty remarked before sitting down and letting the Healers do what they did best.

...

In his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking at an old photo. The photo was normally hidden away. The reason for that was so that nobody knew about it and found out his weakness. Yes, he Albus Dumbledore had a weakness; it was a little girl currently in her fifth year and currently missing. How could he have been so blind, ignoring Neptune hadn't been the answer, he should have taken her under his wing and taught her everything she would need to know to face Voldemort survive and live a long happy life. Who cared about the Ministry, they had no business messing about Hogwarts but he couldn't do anything to stop them. Yes, he was the Headmaster but only declared heirs could stop the Ministry and all were dead with the exception of Voldemort but the castle had refused to acknowledge Voldemort as the heir to Slytherin giving him no power over the large school.

Shaking his head he looked at the photo again, it was Neptune when she was just a baby, black hair long and curly like it always was. She was in his own arms looking up at him with her wide beautiful emerald green eyes. She had a smile on her face that reached the stars and she was reaching up towards him trying to get his spectacles. Minerva had taken the photo when Lily and James had asked them to babysit the little Marauder. They had agreed of course. Neptune had been at Hogwarts more times than none when she was a baby, the girl had loved the place and most of the staff had loved Neptune. Of course, Horace spoiled the girl, Lily was always one of his favorites and it wasn't because of her talent in charms, no he just plainly favored the girl because of who she was and how she was. He wondered briefly about his old friend that he had not seen in years. How he was, what he was doing at this moment, what his thoughts would be on Neptune running away?

Neptune, Merlin he hadn't thought that ignoring her had hurt her so bad. To hear that she had nightmares about him caused him even more pain.

A sudden knock at his door had him placing the picture back in his desk; he didn't need anybody to see that photo especially not Umbridge.

"Enter." At once, the door opened and in walked Alastor a look of regret on his features.

"We couldn't find her Albus, we still have some people looking but it seems like the girl knows how to hide better than we would have thought. Lucky for us we don't think she fled to another country or passed to boarders. It wouldn't have been a good thing if that happened." Alastor stated and the Headmaster gave a nod of agreement.

"Thank you Alastor, please continue the search." He stated and with a nod Alastor left his office but just as the doors were about to close in entered Minerva and he blinked when he remembered that he had invited the woman for tea that day.

"Albus are you alright?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I am as well as I could be in this situation Minerva, please sit down. It has been quite a long time since we last spoke over tea." He stated and with a smile from the normally stern Head of Gryffindor, she sat down.

"Albus I wanted to speak to you about Neptune." Minerva finally stated causing the Headmaster to sigh.

"I have made a dreadful mistake where Neptune is concerned Minerva, something I wish to fix the moment she returns to Hogwarts." He stated but then noticed how Minerva winced slightly and frowned. "What is it my dear?"

"What if, what if Neptune does not return to Hogwarts after the Christmas Vacations?" She asked him causing him to freeze; he had not thought of that possibility, he hadn't thought of it at all. If Neptune thought she was a danger to the people at Headquarters, she probably thought the same about Hogwarts. There was a possibility, a rather large possibility that Neptune Potter would not return to Hogwarts.

"I had not thought of that Minerva." He whispered his voice sad.

"Oh Albus, I'm worried." Minerva finally cried and he gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, showing her that he was also quite worried for the young Potter heir.

Back in the DOM, the Healers had just finished testing Neptune; they had marked all her past injuries in her file and added a few new magical things. That file would be added to her Hogwarts file as well. Not only that but they had also tested her on poisons and venoms. They had soon learned that the combination of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears had given Neptune a sort of anti-system. The only side effects from venom and poisons she would get would be vomiting and that was only if it was truly bad, she would never ever die of poison or venom. It was a good thing in a sense but also not a good thing because of what had happened to caused that.

"Alrighty then, let's get you to Electa, she just sent me a message stating that she had finished your wand." Kitty remarked and after the Healers turned the Hospital robe back to what Neptune had been wearing, they left the Medical Ward for the Wand maker's playroom.

Arriving they were instantly meant by a quite happy Electa who swiftly handed the wand over to Neptune. For a moment, she blinked before looking down at the wand and she couldn't believe what was before her eyes. The thing was beautiful, it was dark, dark wood almost black and the handle had a large crystal in the center and surrounded by multiple little onyx.

"Wood from the Whomping willow, to make your core I had to liquefy the Basilisk Eye powdered the Salamander scale along with the Grim fang and added that to it. I then added liquefied Nundu breath. After placing that in the wood made it so it covered the sides of the inner wand then placed the red feather o the Royal Phoenix inside and finished it off with your blood." Electra stated and a bright look in her eyes.

"Bloody hell, we got a new person for most dangerous wand." Kitty whispered while looking at the deadly wand in Neptune hand.

"Well what are you waiting for, give it a wave!" Electa ordered, and smiling, Neptune aiming her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" With that, her stag erupted from the tip of her wand and galloped around the room shedding light.

"Beautiful work my dear." Electa complimented as Prongs disappeared.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Neptune cried before swiftly hugging Electa who giggle.

"Off you go, Kitty has to get you to the twins for your robes and other things."

"Oh right robes! Thank you Electa." With that, Kitty dragged Neptune from the place.

They walked for a few moments until they arrived in another room. Inside Neptune was shocked as she looked around, on one side, the wall was covered in weapons of all sorts there were crates and Neptune could only guess those were also weapons. On the other side, though there was a manikin and other things showing that it was a seamstress. It was somewhat weird to see but to add to the weirdness it flowed together quite well. Suddenly out of nowhere, two people appeared and Neptune was shocked to see that they were twins. Identical, well almost identical, the only different thing was their eyes, one had beautiful turquoise eyes the other had bright pink eyes. They both had long brown hair and tanned skin.

"Kitty who have you brought to our abode?" The turquoise-eyed woman exclaimed.

"Neptune here needs robes and a weapon or two. Neptune I'd like you to meet the Blair twins, they'll be making your robes and trying to fit you for a weapon." Kitty announced and Neptune gave a nod.

"Oh a newbie! By the looks of it Lily's daughter no less. Perfect, this way we'll start with your robes first." The pink-eyed woman exclaimed before dragging her to what seemed to be her side of the room. Instantly her braid was pinned up and then her clothing was once more changed but this time she was wearing a pink short bathrobe. "Alright darling while Kitty and my twin speak about weapons you and I have some work to do. These robes will go with you every time you will go to battle or go onto missions; they have to be perfect for you. The material cannot hurt your skin and must feel very comfortable. Do you know your strength?"

"Speed." Neptune answered and the woman gave a nod before swiftly going to a box, she returned seconds later with large selection of fabrics.

"Touch each fabric and tell me which ones you like the most." She stated and Neptune hurried to do as told after a few minutes she had picked two fabrics that had the woman smiling brightly. "Alrighty then let us get started.

And before long Neptune was ordered not to move and the pink eye twin began her work. It took her about an hour and during that hour both girls spoke about various subjects, Neptune learned that her name was Coco and that her twin's name was Rococo. She also learned that they had attended Hogwarts and were three years above her mother. They had been in Slytherin and the white sheep's of the house always hanging out with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Alrighty it will take me a day to complete so come back tomorrow around this time and we'll see how well it fits. I have the perfect idea for your design." Coco stated causing Neptune to blink yet she agreed and suddenly Rococo had pulled her towards her side of the room.

"Okay let's start on your weapons, have you ever used something before?" She asked.

"A sword killed a snake with it." She answered shyly.

"Um just a snake, well snakes are easy to kill..." "Basilisk." "What?" Rococo asked while looked at Kitty who gave her a smirk.

"She's being noble, it wasn't just any snake but the king of snakes, she killed a Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor." Kitty answered causing Rococo to look at Neptune in shock.

"I, well the sword didn't really feel right though." She blurted out and Rococo gave a nod before going to get a few things, suddenly a katana was placed in her hands but soon taken away to be replaced with a spear. That was then replaced with a scythe and after that a few more things. She continued from there until finally after a joke from Coco handed her a trident.

"Well seems to fit but to long, oh I know what to try!" She exclaimed before digging into a crate. After about five minutes she came out with a handful of things, swiftly she handed two things to Neptune who looked down to see what they were. "Those my dear are sais, modified version but still sais, you see a normal sai only has one long point this one though all three points are long even if the middle point is longer. The handle is wrapped with ripped leather and the sais themselves are the hardest mettle you can find." She stated and Neptune smiled as she brought one sai up to her eyes, she frowned slightly and saw writing on it but it wasn't English, no it was a curvy writing she hadn't seen before but before her eyes the curvy writing changed and she was shocked to see that she could read it. Power means knowledge. Shaking her head, she pulled the other and found that the same thing happened. Knowledge means power. Bloody hell.

"Now sais are good for you and I was thinking a set of daggers just to add to your short range fire arms." Rococo proclaimed before she went over to another crate. "But we also want to make sure that you have a long range weapon, still you have a petite form and I know just the long range weapon to go with your body type."

It took her a few minutes but finally she returned this time holding a few more items. First, she handed her a belt, the belt was black and had ten long daggers dangling from it. Swiftly it was placed around her hips and locked in place, the daggers were mostly on one side leaving a clip on the other but then she was handed three more belts each much smaller than the one around her hips. One was swiftly placed around her upper thy and dangling from that was two long daggers, the other was placed on the bottom of her leg and this one only had one dagger and it was much smaller. Then another was placed on her left upper arm and it also only had one dagger, so in all she had fourteen long daggers strapped to her person.

"Looks like we'll be teaching you how to use daggers and sai's my dear." Kitty remarked.

"That's not all you'll be teaching her, this is her long range weapon." Rococo exclaimed and both looked to see a long pure black whip that, at the tip, had a long curved blade attached to it. "Whips are not only sexy but good for long range, I'm sure you'll get the knack of using it."

Then Rococo showed her how to buckle it into her belt before giving her a long look. Suddenly a second belt was added to her hips and her sais placed it two pouches. With that complete Kitty brought her out of the room and led her to a different room, this time though it wasn't to meet a new person but to see Crimson sitting behind a desk.

"I see you got your weapons, interesting choice." Crimson stated while looking at her knew accessories then she raised an eyebrow. "Is that a whip?"

"Yes." Neptune sighed causing to the Vampire to laugh.

"Well, just finished going through your file my dear and I'm not at all happy with Dumbledore but don't worry. Glad Kitty brought you here now because it's time for your test. You got your new wand and everything so we can start."

"I'll leave you to test her Crimson." Kitty stated before leaving godmother and goddaughter alone.

"Alright my dear let us get started with Transfiguration."

With that, the testing began.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Power of the next Generation

... Chapter one ...

Never truly alone

It was early morning as Storm Potter lay in her bed. It had been a week since it happened. Since she, Hermione and Neville had lost one hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. Life had been miserable for them, they hadn't been spoken to by any of their house mates since then and Ron had been forced to leave them as well by their older brother, Percy. Of course Ron would send her letters at night, so that they could at the very least correspond that way but they couldn't speak face to face. She felt terribly miserable and found that she wasn't the only one. Hermione and Neville were as well. Thankfully, today was Saturday yet she had something horrible to do. She would be giving up Quidditch today because no matter how she loved it, it just wasn't fun anymore with the entire team ignoring her or calling her 'the Seeker'.

Slowly climbing out of bed, she swiftly got dressed before taking the Quidditch robes and her broom. Going downstairs, she found Wood with the rest of the team and went over. Placing the clothing on the table, she looked at her feet.

"I formally resigned from Gryffindor Team." She whispered.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T!" Oliver roared clearly not happy and his outburst made her temper flare.

"YES I CAN!" She screamed back. "I have had enough of being on a team that will ignore me. Find yourself a new Seeker Wood because I'm not playing the stupid game anymore!"

With that she marched from the Common room leaving the entire team alone and in shock over the fact that they had just lost one of the best Seekers that had ever been part of Gryffindor Team.

Walking swiftly she tried to round up all the courage she could muster. She would be informing her Head of House that she would have no choice but to find a new Seeker and she would be handing over her broom to the woman who had given it to her. She was sad to be parting with it but knew that it was for the best.

Arriving at the office, she gave a soft knock before waiting patiently. When the door opened to reveal her Head of House, she looked down at her feet again.

"Miss Potter to what do I owe this visit?" She questioned coldly and Storm had to stop herself from wincing at the fact that the woman was clearly still angry with her. Well that would most definitively not change anytime soon.

"I apologies Professor for interrupting your morning with my presents I have come to return the broom to your possession as I have formally resigned from Quidditch. I apologies for the inconvenience and I hope you will be able to find a new Seeker." She whispered before placing the broom in her Professors shocked hands before leaving the woman by herself.

Hurriedly she went back to Gryffindor and found that the team was gone. Going up to the Girls Dorm she gathered her things just in time as Hermione got up.

"Hermes you want to go to the library?" She asked her friend who gave a nod.

"I think it's the best place we can go. You think Neville will want to come?" She asked and Storm gave a soft laugh.

"I think he will. After all we're all we got. Listen Hermione I'm really sorry for this I... It's my fault you're being ignored by the entire of Gryffindor house." She whispered yet Hermione gave her a scowl.

"It is not your fault, we decided to help a friend and we got caught. We did it together. You are not to blame." Hermione stated before swiftly getting dressed and grabbing her things as well. "Plus you're my best friend Storm; I could never have let you do it on your own."

"Thanks Hermes." She whispered clearly happy to know that her friend didn't blame her.

Leaving their dorm, they swiftly snuck up to the boy's dorm just in time to see Neville getting up. When he spotted them, he smiled.

"What are you two doing up here?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Come to ask you if you wanted to spend the day with us in the library. It seems to be the only place we can go that won't have the rest of the house glaring at our backs." Storm answered.

"I'm with you. Maybe you can help me with my homework?" He asked as he gathered his own things.

"We can help each other. We've all we got as Storm says and we should stick together." Hermione stated and Neville gave a smile.

"Then let's go." He agreed and swiftly they left the Dorm for the library.

Arriving they looked around and found nobody around. Looking at each other they swiftly searched for the perfect place to study and be together. They finally found it in the old section of the library at the far, far back. It was hidden behind a door that seemed to have not been open for years, because of the dust laying on its handle. Not only that but the room itself was covered in dust and although there were many, many books, they seemed quite old.

"Well looks like we found our place to hid from everybody." Storm remarked as she looked around. Unlike the main part of the library this part had at least three other levels above them. There was also, at the back of the room, large floor to ceiling windows that showed a beautiful view. In front of it was sofas and chairs with a large table in the center. On the other side, there was a fire place which had a fire crackling happily. The floor was all hard wood that was dark and worn. The shelves holding the books were just as dark a wood as it was. There were torches and even a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling to bring light to the place when it would grow dark.

"Well why don't we look around?" Hermione questioned and they swiftly agreed before hurrying around.

Storm ran up the stairs and arrived on the third floor of the library. It was still quite large but the books seemed to be older here. Going over to a shelf, she started to look at the different sections before arriving at the history section. Going through she found many rather interesting books. The high Families of History, Old socialites of magic and their club, and History of wars were three books she picked up before going back down only to find that Hermione and Neville were already down below.

"So what did you find?" She asked as she placed the three books down.

"The first floor has all sorts of books and sections. I wrote a list down to remember them all." Hermione answered.

"I did to!" Neville said while laughing softly.

"I guess we all did so Hermione what's on your floor?" She asked.

"The first floor has books on Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Spirit Magic, Domestic Spells, Wand making and Politics." Hermione answered yet she looked hesitant about the Dark Arts section.

"The second floor has Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Divination, Magical Creatures, Spell Crafting, Aura Reading and Mind magic. It's all really cool and there sorted from starting to more advanced." Neville exclaimed and Hermione gave a nod showing that it was the same for the first floor. "What's on the third floor?"

"History, Alchemy, Healing, Rituals, Geology, Wards, Blood Magic, Cultures of the world, Dueling and Strategy. and the same as every floor for the cataloging of things." She answered.

"So if we wanted to we could start from the beginning and work are way ahead?" Hermione questioned and Storm gave a nod.

"That would be great; by the way I found these three great books that I think could be interesting." She remarked while showing her friends the books. "I think we should take them out and read them."

"I agree, they really do seem interesting." Hermione said while looking over the first book Storm had chosen. "I also took books out so if you guys wanted to we could start on our homework."

"That would be great but I think we need to clear the dust from here it's getting really dusty." Neville said and Storm smiled.

"Domestic on floor one, any books Hermes?" She questioned.

"Yes I have this cleaning book I took just for that situation. Why don't you look through it Storm while I try to figure out what we need for Homework books." Hermione stated.

"Sure, Neville can help you."

With that, Storm took the book that Hermione handed her and opened it. She swiftly found the index and started to look for the perfect spell. Thankfully, it wasn't hard and turning to the page she started to read.

"Well it doesn't seem that hard." She muttered before taking her wand and doing what was shown in the books.

"Mundus"

Suddenly the dust disappeared and Storm gave a bright smile before plopping herself down and continuing to read. By the time Hermione and Neville finished gathering the books they would need, the floors had been cleaned, the windows cleaned, the dust all gone and the spider webs as well. She had even gotten an air freshening spell working, as the air had been quite a bit stale.

"Wow Storm you're pretty good with cleaning spells." Hermione remarked causing Storm to laugh softly.

"Thanks Hermes, so why don't we get started on our homework. The sooner we finish the faster we can start learning new spells here." She remarked and with a new zest for knowledge, the trio began their work, helping each other as they went along. They were very happy to be able to help each other and it seemed like nobody liked to come into the old section as not once had the door been opened.

Now though Storm was resting against her own sofa a book on Charms in her hands. It was quite interesting and she even taking notes on it, when a sudden realization came over her mind.

"Eh guys I have a suggestion." She said as she sat up and looked at her two friends.

"What?" Neville asked a little worried.

"Well we are basically alone aren't we?" She questioned them and they gave hesitant nods. "Then why don't we show them what they are missing out on. We could show them that they just pushed away three great magical people. I know we can do it. We can become the best Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm not scared anymore. I don't care if people get mad at me because I'm good at something. I don't care if people are jealous, we should be able to be who we are and be the best we could be." She state and for a moment, they didn't say anything but then Hermione gave a nod.

"I agree we should do this. We've found a place nobody goes to. It has plenty of books and I'm sure we can learn plenty. We can do all we have to here." Hermione said her voice filling with excitement but then both girls turned to look at Neville who was looking at them nervous.

"But I'm not great. I can't be. I'm offal at all magic." He muttered.

"That's not true! You're brilliant at Herbology, the best I know and just you wait with us helping you, you're going to be a brilliant wizard Neville." Storm announced and for a moment, Neville didn't say anything but then smiled.

"Well I guess I can try with you guys at my side." He agreed and with that, the new trio was born.

As dinner arrived Neville, Hermione and Storm swiftly gathered their things and the books they wanted to take out before leaving their part. As they arrived at the counter, they put their books and waited for them to be checked over.

For a moment, Madam Pince looked before scowling.

"Do you think I'm stupid? These are not Library books." She remarked before walking away leaving them shocked.

"Not library books but we found them in the library?" Storm whispered to Hermione.

"I don't understand either but I suppose we take them and go." Hermione whispered back before they each took their books and left the library.

It took them no time to arrive at the Great Hall and swiftly sat at the end of the table where a good distance was put between them and the rest of the house. Swiftly they started to eat before opening their books and starting to read. Some watched on confused while others ignored it. But as Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and walked over many started to listen.

"Miss Potter." She stated her voice stern and cold.

"Yes Professor?" Storm questioned as she turned a page.

"I need to speak to you about your position on the Quidditch team." She answered and Storm gave a role of the eyes.

"I'm afraid Professor my decision is final. I won't continue to play for Gryffindor, I am no longer the Seeker and I won't rethink my choice. I have decided to follow in my mother's footsteps and take an interest in my studies." Storm stated not even looking at her Professor.

"Miss Potter I want a good explanation for why you wish to leave the team when just the other week everything seemed to be going just fine." McGonagall stated and that caused Storm to look up at her before packing her things and standing.

"A good explanation. Look at your house Professor. You will see the explanation before your very eyes. I may just be a first year but I can see it myself. I do not feel like being referred to as 'The Seeker' or being ignored for losing a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. If I'm not mistaken it has happened before. Now as I said I will not return to the position of Seeker and I have no wish of playing Quidditch any longer." Storm growled before she left the hall, swiftly followed by Hermione and Neville.

Storming to Gryffindor Dormitory, Storm dumped her things on her bed before screaming with frustration.

"Storm don't scream, it's okay!" Hermione cried as she ran into the room.

"No it's not Hermione, why... why does Gryffindor have to be like this. They ignore us for something they themselves did and what do I get, McGonagall harping down my back because she doesn't want to lose to Slytherin!" Storm screamed anger lacing her voice.

"I know but blowing up at her will not help at all. We need to keep our wits about us. You told her you had no intensions of playing Quidditch in front of the whole school there is nothing she can do. Now why don't we go get Neville and talk for a bit." Hermione suggested and Storm gave a sigh.

"Alright but we really need to find a place for us to talk without the rest of the house around." She remarked before going down to the Common room where they found Neville sitting by the fire waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Prewett, Black and Potter

Chapter 1

Pandora Potter looked up at the sealing of her bedroom at Privet Drive. It was early in the morning, really early and people were still asleep. She hadn't been able to get that much sleep as of yet, thinking about the worlds Sirius, her godfather, told her before he had left.

"_I know for our first meeting this isn't the exact words I should be telling you but James and Lily told me that if they never had the chance that it would be up to me to tell you and I doubt Dumbledore told you. Pane, James and Lily, when they were younger, could not have children. Something had happened during a battle and James couldn't have children. Lily thought wanted to be a mother and so with their minds made up they made a trip to an orphanage where they found you. You were asleep in a crib dressed in an adorable blue navy dress. Unlike the others you had a head of blond hair and when you opened your eyes it showed your emerald eyes, so close to Lily's that it was scary. They took you that day and they blood adopted you as their own calling you Pandora Lily Potter." _

"I'm adopted." She whispered before turning to look at a picture of her adoptive parents smiling at her. "If I'm adopted does that mean I don't have to stay here, technically I'm not their family, technically they aren't mine. Maybe… maybe a trip to Gringotts."

Yes that was a great idea, she should go to Gringotts and speak to the Goblins, she needed to know more about her account anyway so a trip to Gringotts would be a good idea.

Sitting up she swung her legs over the bed and got up. Going to her trunk she opened it and wrinkled her nose. Petunia, in her womanly manner, deemed that all girls should were dresses or skirts. She had been giving hand me down dresses and skirts that were hideous and old.

"A new wardrobe I think is in order." She stated before grabbing a plain navy blue dress with a white blouse. Putting it on she grabbed a pair of black shoes before pressing a button on the trunk. Within seconds, it was small and she was able to put it into her pocket. Grabbing a dark blue ribbon on her desk, she pulled her hair back before wrapping the ribbon around it and forming a bow. Looking about she gave a nod before leaving the room.

Going into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple before leaving the house behind. Rising her wand, she did the correct motion and with a bang, the Night buss appeared.

"Welcome to the day buss your one mode of travel…" "Um Diagon Alley please." She remarked interrupting the man from completing his speech.

Getting on she paid for the ride before taking a seat. Unlike the Night bus, there were no beds but actually, miss matched chairs from all sorts of places. Holding on to a pole, she felt the bang of the buss as it set off towards its next destination. Five minutes later and a light bruise on her knees after a tumble, Pandora found herself in Diagon Alley.

Grateful that she had evaded the Leaky Cauldron she hurriedly made her way towards Gringotts, looking around at various things in the alley. As usual, there were multiple stands filled with all sorts of goods and other things not to mention stores already open. Only a few people were walking about so early in the morning.

Arriving at Gringotts she hurried in and went to one of the lines.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to somebody about a blood test." She whispered trying to make sure that nobody but the goblin heard her request.

For a moment, the goblin looked up and looked at her before giving a nod.

"Follow me." He grunted and with that, she was lead to a room not far from the lobby.

The room was quite simple. It was round and made of stone. Above was a doom of glass that let the light filter in shinning down onto the stone pedestal in the center. On the pedestal was a blue sapphire bowl with an ornate knife placed beside it.

"Cut your finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the basin." The Goblin ordered and Pandora hurriedly did as told.

Seconds after her seventh drop fell the goblin pored a blue potion inside causing the contents to turn purple. With that, he placed a sheet of parchment inside and whispered something. With a flash of light Pandora blinked before looking down to see that the liquid was gone and the parchment had writing on it.

Watching as the Goblin reached for the parchment she wished her lungs to breathe. She needed to breathe. Why the hell was she having such a hard time after all she had just learned that she had been adopted, could it be… could it be that maybe it was the fact that she might have parents alive somewhere, parents that had left her in an orphanage.

"Follow me." The goblin ordered and although she felt as though her feet were led, Pandora followed the goblin until they arrived in another office this time with another goblin. The first goblin handed the parchment over to the second and waited.

"Leave." The second ordered to the first and with a nod the first goblin left her with the second.

"Sit down Miss Pandora there are things we will need to discuss. My name is Silverclaw and I am the Account manager of the Potter account. I understand that you only entered the magical world three years ago." The Goblin remarked and Pandora gave a week nod. "Why did you not come to me then?"

"I did not know I needed to speak with you sir, I didn't even know I that my vault had an account manager?" Pandora remarked.

"Your vault, you mean your vaults? The one you continue to take money from is only your trust vault. It is supposed to make sure that you are able to purchase things as your school is already paid for. You also have the Potter family vault that you will only have access to when you turn Seventeen or become an adult. Then you have the Potter heirloom vault, the Potter Familiar vault, the Potter Armory vault and the Potter Items vault. Now though, those are not the only vaults you own. With you taking, a parentage test adds to your account. Miss Potter please read this." Silverclaw ordered and with shaking hands, Pandora took the parchment and looked down.

**Name: Pandora Andromeda Molly Aquila Lily Potter Black Prewett**

**Mother: Aquila Charlotte Black**

**Father: Gideon Archel Prewett **

**Father: Febian Terrian Prewett**

**Adopted mother: Lily Maria Evans Potter**

**Adopted Father: James Harold Potter **

**Godfather: Arthur Edward Weasley**

**Godmother: Molly Ellisabeth Prewett Weasley **

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black **

**Godmother: Andromeda Electra Tonks**

For a moment Pandora could not speak. She just looked at the parchment, shock setting its claws into her system. She… she was related to the Weasley? She was… she… OH merlin she needed something to be explained to her because at that moment she could not think properly.

"If you wish I will call the Prewett Account Manager here to speak to you?" Silverclaw remarked and she gave a weak nod.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for another Goblin to join them this time with a briefcase in hand. As he took his seat, he gave her a look before nodding.

"My name is Lord Goldtooth. I am the Account Manager of the Prewett accounts, may I please see those Miss Potter?" The goblin stated and with shaking hands, Pandora handed it over.

"Please, both of you may call me Pandora, I… It doesn't feel right for the moment to be called just Miss Potter." She whispered.

"Understandable, well then Pandora, I have quite a bit to talk to you about, mainly about your fathers, why you have to as your blood fathers and not one. I also have information about your mother, who is still alive." Goldtooth remarked causing Pandora to look up at the goblin with eyes wide open. "Firstly the reason why you have two fathers is simple. Gideon and Febian were to very close brothers, identical twins and in the wizarding world identical twins hold extreme amount of power that others do not. They wanted to have a child, yet they could never find a woman they both loved and who would love them both equally, because they did not wish to separate. Finally, they found a way. A friend of theirs was willing to be the mother of their child, so with a potion, they combined both their DNA's, and soon you were conceived. The week you were born you were kidnapped, your fathers, in a blind emotion of depression, rage, and anger entered a battle they could not win and ended with their death. Your mother vanished."

All at ones Pandora felt her heart go from shock to crushed to hope that soon filtered away at the thought that her mother was still probably missing.

"It is only recently that Aquila Black made contact with a branch of Gringotts in Egypt, two months ago. I am sure we will be able to locate her and inform her of you being found." He remarked and she gave a nod of agreement. "Now that you understand your situation, we can go onto your accounts. Before your fathers passed away, they did not change their will, though they did change it a few months before you were born. They stated that everything they owned would go to you, since they had already given their sister a vault of her own. Sadly the Ministry, stating that there was no Prewett named children with the name, has frozen the Prewett accounts. We are happy to say that we can now unfreeze them so that you may have access. Because of that you now have a second trust vault, when you become an adult you will have access to the Prewett Family Vault, but you still have the Prewett Heirloom vault the Prewett Treasury and the Prewett library vault."

Within moments, Pandora was handed a set of multiple keys that were hanging from a chain. Gulping she looked down before looking back at the Goblins.

"I understand that as a teen you may wish to purchase things in both muggle and magical world. We have a new item called the Gringotts Bank Card. It is like a Muggle bank card in the muggle world and in the magical world a simple swipe over a gem in each magical store and your money is taken from your account and sent to the store." Lord Goldtooth stated.

"As one of our richer clients we hand this to you so that you may be able to spend your money better." Lord Silverclaw remarked while handing over a black card with a G done in gothic like writing. It looked perfectly muggle and she was shocked.

It didn't take long for Pandora to finish her business in Gringotts, and with a few folders in her trunk she left. Standing outside the bank, she took a deep breath and thought about her choices. For now, she just needed to keep her mind of things and that meant doing shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Day-care Hogwarts

Harry grumbled as his sleep was disturbed. His large king-size bed had been shaken and as he opened one eye to look he found that the sleep disturber was in fact one Hermione Granger, this year's Head Girl. She was all dressed for the day ahead, the new Hogwarts uniform fitting her quite well. The white blouse was slightly undone showing some cleavage while the tartan skirt showed off her long well sculptured legs. Her once bushy brown hair was now softer and fell fast her shoulders smoothly. Still her looks did nothing to excuse her from waking him up.

"Up Harry Potter, you are Head Boy and you need to wake up for classes. It's the first day and we need to show an example." Hermione remarked causing Harry to groan.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, it's freaking Monday, there was a hug party last night and expect me to wake up at…" He looked at his clock. "Five in the bloody morning, are you crazy or just driven?"

"You will wake up or I will dump a bucket of water on you and it won't be worm." Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger. "And it's not five it's seven AM."

Harry looked at her before letting a sigh leave his lips. She was the boss, no matter what people thought. Pushing his covers away he sat up and sung his legs out of bed. Stretching he yawned before running a hand through his hair making it stick up even more.

"Merlin I hate mornings." He muttered before standing.

Unnoticed to him, Hermione gaped as he stood from his bed. The night before he had forgone the sleeping pants and decided to just strip down to his boxers and sleep like that. Currently this revealed his tanned, toned and well-muscled body to her beautiful brown eyes. His legs were firm and strong, his chest had a six pack and the black tattoo on his back was clearly evident along with some of the scars that covered his body thanks to the second war against Voldemort that had ended just last year.

Going over to his closet he pulled his own clothes out before going into his bathroom. Hermione heard the shower be turned on and to occupy herself swiftly waived her wand to make Harry's bed. The covers went smoothly into place before she opened the drapes letting the sunlight in.

After a few minutes the water was turned off and then Harry walked out, only wearing the black dress pants. They were low showing the rim of his black boxers but that was soon covered by the white dresshirt that was unbuttoned revealing a set of dog tags dangling from his neck. Also undone was the dark red tie. In his hands was a black jacket that he swiftly shrugged on.

"Really Harry couldn't you be at least a little more well dress?" Hermione questioned causing Harry to snort.

"Hermione, it's morning, I am barely awake and I will finish dressing myself when it's a reasonable time. Shall we go to the Great hall so that we can eat and drink coffee? I needs some like really badly." He remarked causing Hermione to smile slightly.

As soon as he grabbed his books and wand, they left for the Great hall. When they arrived the hall was practically empty and those students that were awake were trying not to fall asleep in their food. Sitting down at Gryffindor Harry swiftly pilled food onto his plate before starting to eat. Hermione followed suit.

A haft an hour later students started to filter in until finally all the students and staffs were seated at their tables eating. The Great Hall was the quietest during the morning, as many didn't want to agrivate those who were nor morning people. Suddenly though, something happened that would change the entire events of the school year. A bright light surrounded the Staff table causing everybody to look at it and the staff in shock. Dumbledore had a frown on his face chowing that this was nothing planned and considering there were no pranksters at Hogwarts for the moment, it wasn't a prank. In seconds the bright light became so bright that the students had to look away and cover their eyes. When it finally died down nobody moved as the staff table was empty.

Nervously Harry stood from his seat and everybody watched as he walked up to the table. Looking down Harry felt his mouth drop open in complete shock. There sitting on the Headmasters chair, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the only thing was it wasn't the Headmaster they knew, no it was a baby version because sitting on the chair, surrounded by a pile of the bright blue robes the Headmaster had been wearing was a red haired blue eyed baby.

Slowly he turned his head and hat he found causing bells to go off in his mind. On each seat was the baby version of each and every professor. Taking a deep breath Harry turned to the school he swiftly jumped into command mode, with the Headmaster out of survice he was in charge.

"Students of Hogwarts, we have a problem. Classes will be cancelled for the day, please make your way to your common rooms and no were else, Prefects will lead you but I do need on representative from each house, seventh years please. Hermione please stay as well so we need a representative from Gryffindor." Harry commanded.

"What but why?" Came a cry from a first year.

"Professor have been turned into baby`s I have no clue what happened but for now students will be going to their common rooms as order."

"You're not Headmaster!" "but I am Head Boy and in a time were no Professors are here to help or in this case can't help I take command until the board of governors is contacted. Now do as said and get going!" Harry shouted and swiftly the students started to do as told.

As the students left the Great Hall, Hermione and four other students ran towards him to check with their own eyes. What they say shocked the hell out of them.

"What are we going to do?" Susan Bones, the representative of Hufflepuff questioned.

"I'll go floo the board of Governors, we need to know what to do. Until then, eh could you all please baby sit, they'll need baby clothes and if they start to cry it's one of three things, they are hungry, board or they just went to the bathroom." Harry announced before swiftly grabbing the Headmaster, transfiguring the robes into baby clothes and leaving the hall.

Running through the halls Harry swiftly arrived at the Gargoyle that guraded the Headmasters office. With a frown he gave the password before taking the steps two at a time. Arriving in the office he swiftly put the baby Headmaster on the chair and turned to a portrait.

"Alright headmasters, headmistress I know you're awake and this is urgent. How do you contact the Board of Governors?" Harry questioned.

"Why you want to know that boy?" Came the question from Dippet.

"Simple the entire staff including the Headmaster have been turned into babies by unkown means. Currently I took control as Head boy but we need to know what the hell to do." Harry answered causing the Portraits to gap.

"Just use the floo powder and say Board of Governors." Came the soft answer and with a nod Harry did as told.

For a moment nobody answered but finally a head popped into the fireplace and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as it was Agusta Longbottom.

"Mister Potter what is the meaning of this?" she questioned.

"Simple Madam, we have a very bad situation. The entire staff including Headmaster, were transformed into babies and I'm currently in control but we don't know what to do so we contacted you." Harry answered while showing the woman the babified Dumbledore.

She seemed slightly shocked by what he said but then grew sturn.

"This is quite the situation Mister Potter, I will call a meeting for now continue as you are doing. We will have an answer for you in an hour or so." Agusta remarked and Harry gave a nod before the woman disappeared.

Turning to the baby in his arms, Harry grimaced slightly.

"How I wish things could be simpler at Hogwarts for at least one year." Yet the only reply he got was some soft gurgling and arm waiving from the baby Dumbledore. "and you are no help at all."

Hours later Harry, who was currently rocking the sleeping Dumbledore back in force was pulled from his thoughts when the fireplace flared to life and Agusta Longbottom stepped inside the office.

"Lady Longbottom, pleasure to see you once more." Harry greeted as he stood.

"Pleasure to see you as well Lord Potter, but all formalities aside, the board of Governors have agreed on a solution." She stated before sitting down. Harry did so to, not noticing that he had taken the Headmasters chair.

"What will happen to Hogwarts Madam?" He asked clearly worried.

"We have decided that, Hogwarts should not have another Headmaster come in, outside the school. With the entire staff in baby form we have decided to chose a person we know and trust that would keep this school running, that will find a way to even improve the school and to get everything back on track." Agusta answered and Harry gave a nod. "Harry you look quite relaxed in that chair."

"Eh, it's a chair madam." He stated clearly not understanding what she was talking about.

"My dear boy do you know where you are sitting?" She asked and Harry finally did notice and when he did he blushed deeply. "Why I am saying this is simple, we want you to lead Hogwarts until the Professors are back to their normal age."

"What?" Harry muttered clearly in shock.

"You are Head Boy, Harry. You have taken responsibility of Hogwarts while we made our disigion. You are a natural leader Harry and this caslte, it trust you." Agusta remarked but Harry was shaking his head.

"I'm only seventheen." "But you have already done so much more then what a sevehteen year old should have to do Harry. I believe you would be a brilliant Headmaster." Agusta remarked and for a moment Harry didn't say anything then looked up at her.

"I will agree on one condition. I do it for two weeks and if I don't like it afterwards I will inform you and you will find a new Headmaster or Headmistress." Harry stated and for a moment Agusta looked him before giving a nod.

"Very well, Harry, I agree to it. Now then I wish you goodluck Headmaster." Agusta stated before leave the office and Harry alone with a baby Dumbledore still asleep in his arms.

...

Hermione Granger walked towards the Headmasters office looking nervous. Harry had asked her to come with the four repressentatives of the houses. Currently the Professors were being watched over by the house elves. Arriving she gave the password before going up and entering the office. She was slightly shocked to see Harry sitting behind the Headmasters desk, parchment scatered around it, a quill in his hands. Beside him was a playpen with the baby Headmaster in it playing with some stuff toys.

"Harry?" She hesitantly asked causing the boy to look up at her.

"Hermione, glad you could all make it so fast. I have received a response from the Board of Governors please everybody sit down." Harry stated while motioning to the five seats. They did as told before looking at Harry a little confused.

"What did the board say?" Susan questioned.

"They have decided, against better judgment from me, to appoint me as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry answered causing the five to gap at him in shock.

"No way!" Ron exlcaimed but Harry gave a nod.

"Yes way. After protesting, I agreed on the condition that I have two weeks to make a permanent choice. If by the end of two weeks I do not think I am cut out for it they must find a new Headmaster or Headmistress." Harry remarked. "Now then, they left me to decide on everything and so after carefully looking at everything I think I have come up with a good idea. Since I am going to be headmaster i doubt a adult would take commands from me so I have decided that the best student of each subject will teach the subject. For the most part they were seventh year." Harry remarked causing the five infront of him to gap.

"You want us to teach?" Susan whispered and Harry gave a grin.

"I have compiled a list of students and the subjects they would teach. I also have a few sudgestions for extra classes." Harry stated before clearing his throat and reading from the parchment he had only resently been writing on.

Transfiguration – Hermione Granger gryffindor

Charms – Daphne Greengrass slytherin

Herbology – Neville Longbottom gryffindor

Ancient Runes – Blaise Zabini slytherin

History of Magic – Astoria Greengrass slytherin

Arithmancy – Padma Patil Ravenclaw

Potion – Draco Malfoy Slytherin

Divination – Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw

Care of Magical Creaturs – Dean Thomas Gryffindor

Astronomy – Terry Boot

Magical Laws – Susan Bones Huffulpuff

Wizarding ettiquette – Hannah Abbott Hufflepuff

Muggle world – Lisa Turpin Ravenclaw

Flying – Ronald Weasley

Defence Against the dark arts - ?

As he finished he put the paper down and looked at the five people gathered.

"The only thing is I don't know who would teach Defence against the Dark Arts as first second and third are taken." Harry remarked .

"Who are they?" Susan questioned.

"Hermione is second, Ron is third. I'm first." Harry answered.

"But you're not teaching." hermione remarked.

"But I'm Headmaster."

"yes but it means nothing, you can be both headmaster and Professor at the same time. We can make timetables more acurate or longer or even combine more classes and such. Plus I really like the idea of those new classes, we should just make sure that at least muggle world and wizarding ettiquette are mandatory. That way the purebloods will learn that the muggle world is not barberic and the muggle borns will learn more about the world they will enter." Hermione stated and Harry gave a nod of agreement.

Taking his wand, Harry tapped the parchment with it forming four sheets. Swiftly he handed one over to each representative.

"You four kindly go and gather the students on the lists, please bring them here but do not mention anything about the teaching thing." Harry commented and with nods, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley and Padma Patil left for their respective houses leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"We can't seem to have one normal year at Hogwarts." Hermione remarked as she walked over to the window and looked out.

"No it seems not, not only am I Headmaster but as Head girl your Deputy Headmistress." Harry remarked causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"I still can't believe that the Board of Governors came up with this, perhaps their getting a bit odd in their old age." Hermione laughed softly and Harry chuckled in agreement.

"Do you really think I have made a good choice Hermione, having students teach students I mean we're all going to be worrying about our NEWTS and to have this shuved onto us is going to be a great responsibility." Harry whispered and Hermione turend around to look at her friend.

"I think it was a good idea Harry, we know all the people that are going to teach these classes, and I'm sure we can all gather one night a week to help each other do things or gather to correct homework and stuff. We won't have to do this alone, we can do this together as a team." Hermione remarked.

"That's why I thought that each teacher should look after their subjects teacher at the same time that we taught these classes." Harry said with a chuckle that had Hermione laughing softly.

"Good lord I don't think the baby's will survive, although you are doing a very good job with baby Headmaster here." Hermione said as she walked over and looked down at the giggling baby Dumbledore who was still playing with a stuffed griffin.

"I pitty the person who has to look after Hagrid." Harry remarked and Hermione shot him a smirk.

"Headmaster sir, the students you called for are outside the gargoyle." Came a deep voice causing both Hermione and Harry to look and see that one of the Headmaster had just spoken.

"So that's how the senile old man does it!" Harry exclaimed causing the old Headmaster to chuckle. "Well Hermione best sit down."

No sooner had Hermione settled down had the door to the office open and the students called for walked in fallowed by their representatives.

Without letting one speak Harry started with the answer to the question most students there wanted answered.

"I have spoken with the Board of Governors and they have come to a decigion, they have made me Headmaster of Hogwarts until Dumbledore is able to retake his post." Harry answered and instantly that caused those that had not known that fact to shout and rave but they were soon silenced by a bang from Hermione's wand!

"Harry has taken charge of many situations, he knows it's a crazy idea but let us run with it because I find that Harry will become a very disent. Your current representatives have agreed with me on this as well now instead of acting like a bunch of children at this moment, the Headmaster has called you here for a reason, kindly sit down and listen." Hermione remarked causing Harry to look at here with his eyes wide. "What?"

"You just sounded like McGonagall at that moment." He remarked causing the others to grin.

"Then it's a good thing I'm teaching Transfiguration is it not?"

"Agreed. Well now, since Hermione has just revealed a key point will start with that. Before I called you here, I spoke with each representatives who have agreed with me on this plan of action. I want you all to teach the rest of the students of Hogwarts." That statement was ment with shock from those gathered. They couldn`t believe that they had just been asked to teach at Hogwarts.

"Why us? Why pick students to teach the subjects and what about our NEWTS?" Dean questioned.

"I picked you all because not only to you lot have the best grades in your years but you show great care in each of your classes. As for your NEWTS, I have just spoken with Hermione on that matter. We think that we could gather together a few nights a week and help each other. We also have the teachers silibus we can do this, we can teach and learn at the same time." Harry stated a convinced tone in his voice.

For a moment nobody spoke but then Luna pipped up, her voice dreamy and calm.

"What would we teach Harry?"

"That I have the list here. Transfiguration will be taught by Hermione. Charms by Daphne, Herbology by Neville, Ancient Runes by Blaise, History of Magic by Astoria, Arithmancy by Padma, Potions by Draco, Divination by Luna, Care of Magical Creatures by Dean, Astronomy by Terry, and a few other subjects such as Magical Laws by Susan, Wizarding etiquette by Hannah, Muggle World by Lisa, Flying by Ron, and Defence by myself." Harry stated and as he stopped speaking the others took in what they would be teaching.

"Why me and Luna, we`re both sixth year?" Astoria remarked.

"Ah but you both are the best in your class and Luna is Luna." Harry remarked and for a moment the Slytherin just stared before giving a nod.

"I shall teach, better then some Ghost." She remarked with a sniff that had Harry chuckling.

"I will to Harry." Neville agreed and that earged the others who swiftly agreed, those who would be teaching the new classes were quite thrilled by the chance and we all too eager to get started, especially now that they knew they would be getting help from the others who would be teaching with them.


End file.
